Sides
by LSpade
Summary: During and post 'Ambush.'


**I felt like we missed a bit of Clois action at the end of **_**Ambush**_**. Here's me making up for that. Enjoy.**

**Also, I'm revising most of my stories, so if you see them as updated, there's no new posts. I'm just changing names and such. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Smallville or its contents.**

Her mind was reeling. Her heart was pounding, her hands were shaking, and her mind was reeling.

Just earlier in the night, her life flashed before her eyes as a missile crashed through her window and took out the entire Talon, and almost with it her life. It happened so fast, the only thing she could think of was how terrible she felt about the way she left things with Clark. They argued all day, and then she just left with her father, leaving Clark behind. Then, she was about to die without ever apologizing to him. And to add insult to injury, he had been the one to save her.

Now, she was shaking her leg impatiently in the passenger seat of General Lane's hummer. Her fingers drummed on the door handle and she sighed for the twentieth time. "Seriously, Dad? Can you push it a little harder?"

"I'm already going past the speed limit, Lo," Sam said, suppressing a smile. He had never seen her so riled up about a guy before. "We'll get there soon enough."

"You should've let me drive," she grumbled and continued on with her shaking leg and fingers.

"And risk getting into a crash?" he spoke gruffly. "I don't think so."

"We would already be there," she had to say.

Lucy was mute in the backseat. The sisters hadn't spoken two words to each other since Lois appeared by their side in the alley. The eldest just didn't know what to say and the youngest was too afraid to apologize. The love was simply radiating throughout the vehicle.

Longer than Lois would've liked, they were pulling up to the farm. Before the car came to a full stop, she flung open her door and broke out into a run toward the house. She burst in through the back door. "Clark?" she called out, looking desperately around the kitchen. She moved into the living room. "Clark!"

The man in question rounded the corner and stood in the kitchen. "Lois."

She turned and her face lit up. Nothing else was said as she practically blurred across the floor and tackled into him, hugging him for dear life. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled into his shoulder. "I didn't want to leave, but everything was closing in on me and I just had to get out of there."

"Shh, Lois," he held her tighter. "You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry you felt like you had to choose between me and your dad."

"I choose you, Clark. I know that now," she said fiercely. She pulled away just enough to look at his face.

"You don't have to choose and that doesn't matter," he smiled, moving a hand up to caress her cheek. "All that matters is that you're safe." His smile faded. "I almost lost you tonight."

"But you didn't…because of you." She looped her arms tight around his neck and leaned in closer to him. "Thank you," she whispered in a similar way to when he rescued her from a helicopter crash in the future.

He grinned and leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss; one that mended all the fighting they'd done and held gratitude for being together at the end of the day. Lois pressed her body closer to his and Clark trailed his hands down to her thighs. He lifted her so that her head was above his and her legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed happily.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips and his heart soared hearing her say those words to him.

"I love you," he replied just the same and kissed her even deeper.

"Just because I approve of this relationship doesn't mean I enjoy seeing that," the general made his presence known as he came through the door with Lucy trailing behind him. "Put my daughter down, Kent."

"Right, sir." Clark placed Lois gently on her feet. She leaned up to kiss his cheek before he moved too far away from her.

"Good," Sam said gruffly. "Now, how about we have that dinner?"

"Right. I'll go set the table," Lois said.

Clark grabbed her hand before she got away. "I'll do it."

"I got it, honey," she replied with a wink.

"Alright, I'll be in the barn." He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

Lois smiled dreamily as she watched him head outside. She caught a knowing look on her father's face and detected a hint of a smile. She blushed and looked away, moving into the dining room in order to dodge the embarrassment.

(((o)))

After Sam and Clark had a heart-to-heart in the barn and the sisters made up in the house, the four came together for a wonderful home cooked meal. Lois surprised everyone with how fantastic her dinner came out. While dessert – which happened to be decadent chocolate cake, one that Lois confessed to being store bought since her baking skills weren't up to par – was being devoured, the guys were discussing football as Lucy brought her sister up to speed on her latest travels.

All in all, dinner was pretty fantastic.

Afterwards, Clark was beside Lois at the sink doing the dishes. He washed, she dried. Silence stretched between as they did the task, Lois lost in her own world and Clark just quiet. He noticed her faraway expression and gently nudged her shoulder with his. Her eyes moved to his and he smiled softly at her, silently questioning her.

"I'm fine," she answered quietly. "I'm still processing."

He nodded in understanding. "Today was pretty eventful."

"Nothing we haven't been through before and something tells me there's a lot more rough days ahead," she said.

"We'll get through them. Together." He tossed her his moniker smile and her insides melted.

"And you'll never have to wonder whose side I'm on," she reassured him, her voice holding a note of solemnity.

They finished the dishes and moved into the living room where the General was watching TV and Lucy was swiping through her phone. "Alright, I guess we should discuss sleeping arrangements," Lois said.

"I'll sleep on the couch, Sam can take my old room and the girls can sleep in my room," Clark suggested.

Lois tugged on his hand and was a second away from protesting when Sam cut in, "I think that's a great plan."

"Dad, I think Clark and I are old enough to sleep in the same room," Lois said with an eye roll. "Considering what you walked in on this morning-"

"Lois!' Clark blushed crimson.

"What?" she asked in annoyance.

"We have guests. We're going to be considerate," Clark replied.

Lois released his hand and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. "Fine. Then be a gem and help me fix up the rooms."

Clark followed her upstairs, mindlessly ogling her backside. When they reached his bedroom door, she turned to look at him, a blank expression across her features. He knew he upset her with the sleep arrangements. "Look, Lois. About the rooms-"

She grabbed his head and kissed him hungrily. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist and hauled her up against his body. Lois's left hand gripped his hair while her right hand fumbled with the door knob behind her. After several moments, she finally got the door open and the two stumbled into the bedroom.

"Lois…Lois," he mumbled against her lips as she pulled him into the room. "This isn't such a good idea."

She smirked and moved her lips down to his throat. "Oh, come on," she taunted as she started to pop the buttons open on his shirt. "I almost died tonight. I deserve a little lovin'."

He groaned when she kissed the bare skin of his chest. "But…your father…"

"Is downstairs," she replied huskily, then her mouth moved to his ear. "Live a little, Smallville."

His control snapped at the little jibe. Well, he'll just have to teach her a thing or two. Clark's hands gripped her hips roughly and he tossed her onto the bed. She let out a shriek of surprise. They had only been lovers for a short period – albeit, they've done it plenty of times – so it was extremely attractive to see Clark so aggressive for the first time in their sex life.

He climbed onto the bed and hovered over her. "Why is it that you can rile me up so much?" he growled. He didn't give her time to answer because a split second later, he grabbed the ends of her button up shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere.

God, if she wasn't turned on before.

His lips sucked at her neck as his hands trailed up and down her sides. She sighed happily and pulled on his shirt to bring him back up to her lips. They kissed hungrily for long moments, merely enjoying the alone time. She soon flipped them over and moved into a straddling position. "You look good up there," Clark smiled.

She chuckled and freed herself from her now button-less shirt. "My favorite position," she bit her lip seductively and arched a perfectly shaped brow.

He grinned widely and moved to pull her down for a kiss.

"Whoa, keep the pants on."

The couple turned their attention to the door, where it stood wide open with Lucy leaning casually against the frame. Her mouth was curved in a smirk.

"Is that a family saying?" Clark asked, his face an expression of embarrassment. He sat up and nudged Lois off his lap. She sighed and stood while Clark followed suit, buttoning his shirt back up.

"There a reason you're barging in, Sis?" Lois said, narrowing her eyes. "Or you just here to enjoy the show?"

Clark's cheeks reddened further. Lucy simply smiled. "First, it's not barging if the door's wide open." Lois rolled her eyes. "And two, Dad wants to know what's taking so long. Should I tell him you two were up here mauling each other?"

"You wanna sleep with the cows tonight?" Lois retorted.

"You wanna put on a shirt?"

Lois looked down at her topless form. "Is it bothering you?"

"Not so much as the hickey on your boob," Lucy smirked.

The eldest Lane growled and moved over to the dresser to pull out one of Clark's white t-shirts. "Why are you even looking at my boobs anyway?"

"Kinda hard to miss that mark. I see Clark's a breast man," Lucy turned her grin to Clark, who was shifting uncomfortably where he stood wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

"Tell Dad we'll be down in a minute," Lois said.

The youngest sister turned to leave, wearing a huge knowing smile on her face. Lois sighed and turned to her boyfriend. "Be so thankful you don't have siblings."

Clark looked at her and she had to laugh at his lost puppy-dog expression. The man could wear that look like no other. It was amusing to see him so alluring one minute, then completely bashful the next. "I really hope she doesn't tell your father about…" He gestured to her chest.

"Come on," she rolled her eyes. "Lucy's a lot of things, but she's no snitch."

"God, that was so embarrassing," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Lois smiled and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned up to place a kiss just under his jaw. "Get used to it, Smallville. You're in for one hell of a ride with me." She winked and sauntered out of the room.

Clark watched her go and a grin crept onto his face. He was definitely going to have his hands full with this woman. As he left his bedroom to join the Lane's downstairs, something told him he wasn't going to mind too much.

**Just a bit of drabble, but still a bang up story. Reviews are like…Clois kisses.**


End file.
